


Caribbean Personae

by dukedukeduke



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Arcana - Freeform, F/M, I don't know where this is going to go, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Persona AU, Summoning, Tarot Cards, i will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukedukeduke/pseuds/dukedukeduke
Summary: Will Turner is welcomed into a mysterious garden by a strange, golden-eyed man who is interested in his future and discovers a kind of strength he never thought he was capable of.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 2





	Caribbean Personae

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my extremely self indulgent POTC Persona AU!! I've had this idea swirling around in my head for the longest time and I've actually written a bit of it a while ago, but recently I decided to pick it up again and rewrite it! I have no idea where this is gonna go, but please bear with me!!! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ESSENTIAL music for this chapter https://youtu.be/f_Fc3PxsXzE  
> (you don't have to listen though it just really sets the mood imo)

"Ah, hello there, young man."

Will Turner woke up at the sound of the mysterious voice that was speaking to him. He looked around and found out that he was sitting in the most ornate chair the he has ever seen. A blue tree with even darker blue leaves toward leagues above him. He thought he could see something akin to golden apples on the highest branches. The grass around him was also a deep blue. A slight breeze whipped through his hair gently and specks of light managed to find their way through the leaves. It seemed he was in some sort of mystical garden. It was so peaceful...

"Ahem."

Will nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the other man clear his throat. He was so taken in by the scenery he forgot that he was even there. 

"Ahaha! Did I give you a fright? My apologies, that was not my intention. I would like to humbly welcome you to the Velvet Room," The tall man punctuated his greeting by spreading his arms out wide. "though it's more of a Velvet Garden than a Velvet Room."

The man was stood across from Will, behind a white garden table. The man wore an outfit that reminded Will of a high ranking Royal Navy officer's uniform. The coat was a deep, vibrant blue but the brocade was lighter, similar to the colour of the sky on a sunny day. A sash in the same colour was wrapped around his torso. The black tricorne he wore had a light blue band on the edge and was adorned with fluffy white feathers. There was also some kind of badge attached to his hat. It was gold and had a 'V' carved into it, as well as otherworldly, intricate designs that Will could barely comprehend. 

"This place is between Dream and Reality, Mind and Matter and you, my young man, are very special to be called here." The man's eyes stared at him intensely, they shone like molten gold. 

"The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart..." the man's head turned upwards, "... it seems that the things you desire are way out of your reach, hm?" 

The man snapped his fingers together and three cards suddenly appeared on the table before them. Each of the cards had a picture and a phrase on them. An upside down 'Fool', an upside down 'Hierophant', and finally a 'Tower' which was the right way up. 

"You also seem to have a most intriguing destiny ahead of you. Though this comes as no surprise. You have been brought here, after all." The golden-eyed man swiped a hand in the air above the table and the cards were gone. 

Will was very confused and a little bit frightened. Why was he here? Who was this strange man? What did he mean by 'intriguing destiny'? Will got a strong sense of déjà vu when he looked at the man's face properly. He feels like he's seen him somewhere before...

A white gloved hand suddenly appeared in front of Will. The man was holding his hand up to him.

"My name is Lawrence but please, call me Larry. I will be attending to your needs here in the Velvet Room."

Will took Larry's outstretched hand and shook it, glad to finally be able to put a name to the face. 

Larry folded his hands and looked up again. "Dawn is soon approaching in your world. Our time is almost up. I'll tell you everything next time, I promise you that." Larry turned his soft gaze back towards Will. "So... Until we meet again."

Suddenly, the whole room began to glow...

Then abruptly faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes as this is just a passion project of mine and has no beta 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! I'll try and post more as soon as I can


End file.
